Entre dos corazones
by FredWeaslyOurAngel1234
Summary: Theresa Green llegá a su vieja ciudad después de tres años. Aquí empezará su nueva historia, junto a sus viejos amigos, YUgi, Joey, Trsitan, Tea y su nuevo amigo Atem. Kaiba tendrá mucho que ver en esta historia. SOy nueva así que tengan paciencia.
1. Tessa Green

Una chica corría por las calles de Domino mientras intentaba comer una tostada. Su mochila colgaba en su hombro derecho, que se movía por el movimiento de su cuerpo. ''Llego tarde, llego tarde'' pensaba mientras corria más deprisa. Su primer día y ya llegaba tarde. Cuando llegó al instituto se alegró de que las puertas estubiesen abiertas. Se apoyó en las taquillas para recuperar el aliento. Cuando se recuperó, miró al rededor. Sonrió. Nada había cambiado. Hacia tres años que se había ido de ahí. Tres años, domde había dejado a sus mejores amigos, su hogar, todo. Suspiró y buscó su clase, ya que habían cambiado el orden. Cuando la encontró tocó la puerta y esperó a que la profesora abriese.

Atem miraba por la ventana de clase. Las clases de historia de la señorita Bermudez no eran del todo divertidas. Miró a sus amigos que estaban intentado no caer dormidos, menos Joey que llevaba un buen rato de clase dormido.  
Así es, Atem no se quedó en Egipto. Decidió quedarse en este mundo. Allí no tenía nada que hacer y ahora que el mundo estaba en paz, decidió quedarse aquí, con sus amigos. Se estaba haciendo pasar por el hermano gemelo de Yugi, y como se parecian, la gente se lo creyó. Muchas veces la gente no los distingia y al faraón le hacia gracias. Aunque por fuera parecian idénticos, por dentro eran completamente diferentes. Estaba asbsorto en sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Toda la clase dio un bote en su asiento por el golpe.  
La profesora dejó la tiza en su mesa y atendió la puerta. Parecia estar hablanco con alguien cuando volvió a entrar a clase.  
-Bueno, alumnos, podeis guardad los libros -comenzó la profesora- Quedan 5 minutos de clase y os daré un noticia.  
-Hoy, entrará una nueva y vieja alumna a clase. Se fue hace tres años y acaba de volver -explicó la profesora. Todo el mundo tenía una cara de no saber de que hablaba.  
-Pase por favor -indicó la profesora.  
Por la puerta entró una chica, de la misma edad que Atem. Vestia el uniforme de la escuela, que consistía en una falda azul y una chaqueta rosa con botones negros. Su pelo caia por su espalda y le llegaba un poco más abajo de las caderas. Cuando se volvió para mirar a la clase, Atem pudo observar que tenía unos grandes ojos rojos que parecian entar ardiendo. Atem le sonaba de algo esa chica, pero no sabía de que.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Theresa Green, pero podeis llamarme Tessa -anunció. No parecia estar nerviosa- Acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos y he venido para quedarme un largo periodo.  
Atem miró a la clase. Todos veian a la chica con la boca abierta. Miró a Yugi, que estaba en shock, al igual que Tea y Tristan. Joey parecía estar apunto de echarse a llorar.  
-Muy bien señorita Green, sea bienvenida de nuevo -y dicho esto la profesora salió de clase.  
Joey saltó literalmente de su asiento para correr a abrazar a Theresa y después toda la clase, menos Atem, le siguió. Abrazaban a Theresa y le sonreian como si se conociesen se toda la vida. Atem vio a su pequeño hermano abrazar a Theresa y vio en su mirada algo que pocas veces veia hacia una persona que acababa de conocer. Admiración y afecto. En menos de un minuto la clase se quedó vacia, con solo Atem sentado en su pupitre, sin saber que acababa de pasar. Yugi se acercó a su hermano.  
-¿No la reconoces? -le preguntó Yugi con una sonrisa.  
Atem negó sin entender.  
-Es verdad, la foto de mi habitación es muy viaje. Ha cambiado mucho -sonrió Yugi.  
Entonces Atem cayó. La foto que tenía Yugi sobre su escritorio. Allí aparecian todos; Yugi, Joey, Tristan Tea y una chica. Pero esa chica tenía el pelo más corto, más bajita y sus ojos no eran tan rojos como ahora. -¿Es ella? -preguntó Atem anonadado. "Vaya, si que había cambiado" pensó Atem. Yugi le había hablado de ella y cada vez que lo hacia se ponía muy triste. Dijo que se había ido hace tres años a Estados Unidos por asuntos familiares.  
-Si, es ella -contestó Yugi- Vamos, los demás ya estan fuera.  
Los dos salieron da clase y buscaron a los demás. Allí estaban, en la esquina de siempre, charlando.  
-Hola chicos -anunció Yugi.  
Los demás abrieron el circulo para dar paso a este  
-Tessa, te quiero presentar ha alguien -habló Yugi- Este es Atem, mi hermano.  
Atem se mostró ante la chica. Tessa abrió los ojos de par en pan mirando alternativamente a Yugi y Atem. Atem sonrió y le tendió la mano.  
-Un gusto -dijo.  
Tessa tardó um poco pero al final sonrió y le estrechó la mano.  
-Igualmente, Atem -cuando Tessa tocó su mano con la del faraón, una descarga electrica recorrió el cuerpo de este. Miró a Tessa quien pareció no haber notado nada.  
-Yugi -habló- Nunca me dijistes que tenías un gemelo, y mucho menos tan parecído a ti.  
Yugi se rascó la cabeza.  
-Si bueno, vino hace un año aquí y como no estas pues -dijo nervioso.  
-Ya... -contestó Tessa no muy convencida.  
-Bueno, y, ¿que me perdí? -preguntó Tessa.  
-¿Tienes un día entero? -bromeo Joey, aunque era verdad. Para explicar a Tessa toda sus aventuras, necesitarían más de un día.  
Cuando terminaron las clases, quedaron en ir a casa de Yugi a las 5, ya que hoy era viernes.  
Tessa fue a su casa, acompañado por Yugi y Atem, ya que el camino a su casa coincidia con la tienda de Yugi.  
Tessa caminaba hacia atrás, mirando a Yugi y Atem.  
-¿Sabeis?, no me creo que seais hermanos -soltó Tessa.  
Atem dio un brinco y Yugi solo rio.  
-¿Ya te distes cuenta? -rio Yugi- Has perdido facultades  
-¡Eh! -dijo ofendida Tessa- Ha sido un poco complicado.  
-¿De que estais hablando? -preguntó Atem confundido.  
-¿Es que no le has hablado de mi jovencito? -dijo Tessa cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando acusativamente a Yugi. Este rio nervioso.  
-Sí, veras, es complicado -decia Yugi mirando al suelo.  
-Bueno, da igual, iré a casa, nos vemos luego -dijo Tessa y desapareció.  
Literalmente desapareció.  
-¿Yu-Yugi, vistes eso? -decia Atem sin poder creer lo que había visto.  
Tessa había desaparecido delante de sus ojos.  
-Si -dijo Yugi suspirando- Ven, te lo contaré todo el casa.  
Cuando llegaron a casa, saludaron al abuelo y subieron a la habitación dd Yugi.  
-Habla -acusó Atem.  
Yugi suspiró mirando a la foto de su mesa y comenzó ha hablar.  
-Tessa, es una maga -confesó Yugi- No una maga como, Mana, por ejemplo. Ella es capaz de mover objetos, destruirlos, esas cosas. Su familia es una vieja familia de magos, pero solo su padre y ella conservaron los poderes. Su madre es una humana, como nosotros. Bueno, Tessa también lo es, pero tiene esa capacidad. Solo Joey, Tristan, Tea y ahora tu lo sabemos. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y ella confió en nosotros.  
-¿Y porque se puso así cuando supo que no me lo habías contado? -preguntó confuso Atem.  
-Ella sabe que no eres un ser humano normal. Y, bueno, ella cree que al ser casi mi hermano y todo eso, que te lo habría contado.  
-¿Ella sabe quien soy?  
-No, pero algo sabe. Puede sentir el alma de la gente. Por eso supo que no eres mi hermano. Posiblemente haya snetido tu alma de hace 5000 años.  
-Ya veo -dijo Atem.  
Aún estaba analizando todo. Así que esa chica era maga. Atem, aparte de los hechizeros y hechizeras de egipto, no había conocido a ninguna maga. Además Yugi dijo que era diferente. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando Joey, Tristan y Tea entraron en la habitación, estos dos primeros con bolsas de comida. Atem y Yugi suspiraron, tedrian mucho que recojer a la noche.

Tessa caminaba hacia su casa a paso rápido. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Yugi para pasar tiempo con ellos. Les había echado tanto de menos. Llegó a su casa y vio que no había nadie. Seguramente fueron a comprar, pensó Tessa. Dejó la mochila en su habitación, cambió su uniforme por unos pantalones azul celeste y una camisa de tirantes blancas, unas zapatillas negras, cojio su móvil, algo de dinero las llaves y volvió a salir de casa. Antes de ir a casa de Yugi pasó por una tienda para comprar algo de comer. Había muchas cosas pero cuando vio las pizzas no se lo pensó dos veces. Compró 5 pizzas, las pagó y salió de la tienda. Al de 10 minutos llegó a la casa de Yugi. Entró en la vieja tienda y pudo observar que no había cambiado nada. Al ver que no había nadie subió a la habitación de Yugi. Tocó la puerta y tras un 'adelante' entró para encontrarse a sus amigos comiendo.  
-¿Estais comiendo sin mi? -regañó Tessa poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.  
-Teníamos mucha hambre -habló Joey.  
-Si -le siguió Tristan- Además seguro que ya comistes por eso tardastes tanto -acusó Tristan.  
-Tonto. Tardé porque fui a comprar algo -dijo Tessa enseñando las pizzas.  
-Wow, ¡pizza! -gritó Joey brillándole los ojos.  
-Atrás, troglodita -amenazó Tessa.  
Los demás veian la escena divertidos. -Yugi, iré a calentar las pizzas, ¿sí? -comentó Tessa.  
-Te acompaño -anunció Tea levantandose y acompañando a Tessa que le sonrió agradecida.  
Las chicas bajaron a la cocina mientras los chicos se quedaban en la habitación.  
-Te he echado tanto de menos Tessa -comentó Tea mientras se calentaban las pizzas- No sabes lo que es aguantar a esos dos -rió.  
-Si, me lo puedo imaginar -concordó Tessa.  
-Y, dime, ¿tienes novio, Tea? -preguntó Tessa picaramente.  
Tea se sonrojó.  
-¿No puedes hacer otra pregunta? -dijo Tea- Y, no, no tengo novio.  
-¿Pero te gusta alguien?  
-No -dijo Tea mirando las pizzas dar vueltas en el microondas.  
-¿De verdad?. Yugi se puso muy guapo -comentó Tessa riendo.  
-¡Tessa! -acusó la chica se ojos azules.  
-Bueno, bueno -rio ahora la chica de ojos rojos.  
-¿Y tu? -preguntó Tea  
-Hubo alguien. Pero cuando reciví la noticia de que me mudaba otra vez lo dejamos -comentó cabizbaja Tessa- Pero no pasa nada, quedamos como amigos.  
-¿Seguro que estas bien? -preguntó un poco preoucupada Tea. Quizá no tendría que haber sacado el tema.  
-Si, Tea -sonrió Tessa- Ya sabes que tengo malas experciencias con las relaciones a distancia. Prefiero cortar antes que perder la amistad.  
Tea asintió. Sabia porque Tessa decia eso.  
-¿Sigue aquí? -preguntó Tessa poniendo la última pizza en el microondas.  
-Sí -respondió Tea, sabiendo a lo que Tessa se refería- Sigue igual que siempre. Trabajo, duelos, trabajo.  
Tessa asintió y comenzó a cortar las pizzas en rodajas.  
Tea y Tessa subieron al cuarto para ver como Joey y Tristan discutian.  
-Ese era mi bollo -gritaba Joey arremetiendo contra Tristan.  
-Eres un mentiroso -se defendia Tristan- Tu ya te comistes 6.  
Tessa dejó la pizza en el suelo y agarró a cada uno de los chicos por una oreja, separándolos.  
-¡Basta!, ¡los dos!  
-Ahhhhh, ¡sueltanos!¡sueltanos!  
Tessa suspiró cansada y soltó a sus dos amigos. Estos se tiraron al piso rascandose sus orejas y fulminando con la mirada a Tessa.  
-Vaya, ¿como lo hicistes? -preguntó asombrado Atem  
-Años de práctica, supogo -rio Tessa.  
Se sentaron en el suelo a comer la pizza y hablar de estos últimos años. Los 4 amigos contaron todas las aventuras de este último año. Tessa se quedaba asombrada con la valentía de sus amigos.  
-¿Hicisteis todo eso? -preguntó Tessa.  
-¿Así que eres un faraón? -preguntó Tessa mirando a Atem- ¿Te tengo que tratar de usted, mi faraon? -bromeó esta.  
Atem rio.  
-No, no, solo llámame Atem.  
Tessa asintió y continuaron charlando hasta que fue la hora de irse a casa.  
-Bueno, nos vamos ya Yugi -comentó Tea saliendo por la puerta.  
-¿Mañana podriamos hacer algo, no? -preguntó Tessa  
-Podriamos ir al salón de juegos -comentó Yugi.  
Los demás estubieron de acuerdo y cada uno se fue a su casa.


	2. Kaiba

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las rendijas de las persianas del cuarto de Tessa. Abrió levtamente los ojos y se incorporó en su cama estirando sus brazos y bostezando. Miró la hora en el móvil. Vio que tenía un mensaje. 'A las 4:30 paso a buscarte. Estate lista. Joey'. Le envió un 'okey' y se levantó de la cama. Abrió la persiana y los rayos del sol le cegaron. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y abrió la ventana. La temperatura era genial. Asintió contenta y bajó a la cocina. Allí, en la nevera encontró una nota de su madre. 'Theresa, tu padre y yo hemos salido con tu hermano mayor a inscribirle en el equipo de futbol. Llegaremos a la noche. Os he echo la comida, está en la nevera. Tu hermano está dormido, despiertalo. Si tienes pensado salir le dejas el móvil en casa'. Menuda cara, pensó Tessa tras arrojar la nota a la papelera. Bufó y fue a la habitación de sus hermanos. Ahí encontró al pequeño Goten durmiendo.

-Hey, Goten, despierta, vamos -decia Tessa levantando las persianas de su habitación..  
Gote se quejó y se tapó el cuerpo entero con la sábana.

-Gooten, vamos -exclamó Tessa destapándolo.

Goten refunfuñó pero se levantó.

-¿Y mama? -preguntó el pequeño niño de 10 años.

-Papa y mama han ido con Gohan a inscribirle en el equipo. Estaremos nosotros solos hasta la noche -anunció Tessa.

-¡Genial! -exclamó el pequeño saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Goten! -gritó Tessa. La pequeña cabeza azabache del niño asomó por la puerta- Primero duchate y después desayunas.

Goten asintió a regañadientes y se metió en la ducha.  
Tessa se fue al baño de sus padres y se duchó allí. Cuando salió se envolvió en la toalla y fue a su habitación. Cojió unos patanlones cortos con estampado de flores, una blusa negra, sus vans negras y dejó que el pelo se le secase solo, cayéndole así a casacadas por la espalda. Se maquilló un poco y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Pusó la radio e hizo unas tostadas, zumo y preparó dos tazones de leche. Cuando Goten bajó empezaron a desayunar. Cuando terminaron Goten se fue a ver la tele y Tessa recojió el desayuno ya que perdió a 'piedra, papel y tijera'. Recojió todo y se sentó en el sofá junto a Goten a ver la tele.

-Oye, Goten -habló Tessa- A las cuatro y media pasará a por mi Joey, ¿te acuerdas de el?

-¿El rubio? -preguntó Goten sin despegar la mirada de la tele.

-Ese -afirmó Tessa- Pues hoy iremos el y unos amigos más al centro recreativo. ¿Quieres venir?

-No. Prefiero quedarme aquí -contestó Goten.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, llamaré a un amigo -anunció.

-Está bien, pero mama me pidió que te deje el móvil. Aunque sabré en que andas, Goten -amenazó Tessa.  
Goten rio y Tessa empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Cuando fueron las 3, Tessa calentó los macarrones que su madre había dejado y comió junto a Goten en el salón.  
Tessa y Goten estaban en el salón cuando tocaron el timbre. Tessa corrió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con un sonriente Joey.

-¿Lista? -preguntó.

-Un momento, iré a por mis cosas, pasa -anunció Tessa dejando pasar a Joey- Goten está en el salón.  
Joey asintió pasando al salón mientras Tessa fue a su habitación.

Cojió sus llaves, algo de dinero, se metió la varita en su pantalon y se peinó un poco. Echó la última mirada al espejo y bajó al salón.  
Allí se encontró con Goten y Joey jugando a la maquiña.

-¿Como os ha dado tiempo? -rio Tessa apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.

-Creeme, siempre hay tiempo para las maquinas -rio Joey- Bueno, Goten, habrá que dejarlo para otro día.

Goten asintió sin hacer mucho caso a Joey ya que estaba absortó en su juego. Joey iba a añadir algo pero Tessa cojió a Joey por el brazó y lo arrastró fuera de la casa.

-Bueno, y, ¿donde hemos quedado? -preguntó Tessa mientras Joey la guiaba.

-Hemos quedado en el salón de juegos -anunció el

Tessa asintió emocionada. Hacia mucho que no pasaba una tarde con sus amigos en ese pequeño centro. Antes se pasaban las tardes allí metidos, intentado que Joey no se arruinase. Rio ante ello.

-¿De que ries? -preguntó Joey mirándola como si estubiese loca.

-Nada -negaba Tessa- Solo recordaba viejos momentos.

Joey asintió y sonrió también.  
Estubieron charlando en lo que duraba el trayecto y cuando llegaron allí estaban Yugi, Tristan y Atem.

-¿Y Tea? -preguntó Tessa al no ver a su castaña amiga.

-No pudo venir -explicó Yugi- Está trabajando de niñera y hoy le tocaba cuidar al niño.

Tessa asintió triste y se recordó llamar luego a su amiga de ojos azules.

-Bueno, ¿entramos? -dijo Joey frotándose las manos.

Los demás asintieron y entraron al salón. Muchos niños jugaban en las maquinas, mientras otros muchos miraban como jugaban. Joey y Tristan ya se habíam perdido por el salón. Los tres que quedaron suspiraron ante la actitud de sus amigos y fueron a dar una vuelta por el salón. El ruido de las maquinas inundaba la sala.

-¡Mirar! -dijo Tessa señalando una maquina con tres pistolas. Una de color rosa, otra azul y otra morada- Jugemos.

Atem y Yugi se miraron y asintieron. En el fondo Tessa era igual que Joey y Tristan.  
Fueron a la maquina y cada uno cojió una pistola. Tessa metió la moneda y em la pantalla aparecieron las mismas pistolas. Delante de ellos empezaron a aparecer animales salvajes de todo tipo y los tres empezaron a disparar sin apuntar a nada. Tessa cada vez que daba a algun animal pedía perdón. Era muy gracioso. Cuando los tres se quedaron sin vida dejaron la maquina.

-Me siento mal por matar a esos animalitos indefensos -se quejaba Tessa.

-Tessa, esos animales indefensos intentaban comerte -reia Yugi.

-Era para sobrevivir -defendía Tessa- Yo haría lo mismo.

-¿Nos comerias? -preguntó Atem

-No -contestó Tessa- Me aburriría sola.

Yugi y Atem rieron y decidieron probar otras maquinas. Estubieron probando algunas más.  
Hacia mucho que Atem no se lo pasaba tan bien, y todo gracias a Tessa. Esa chica era igual que Joey y Tristan, pero con um poco más de cabeza. Además cuando veia a Yugi se le veia extremadamente feliz.

-¿Atem?, ¿Atem? -Atem despertó de su burbuja para ver que Tessa y Yugi le miraban con preocupación- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, sí -contestó Atem- ¿Qué pasa?

-Deciamos para ir a comer algo -explicó Tessa mirando al faraón-. ¿Te apuntas?

-Claro.

Decidieron dejar a los dos amigos allá adentro. Cuando tubiesen hambre ya saldrían. Los hermanos y Tessa entraron a una pizzeria que había por allí cerca.

-Esto es nuevo -dijo Tessa mirando el lugar

-Sí, lo pusieron hace poco -anunció el menor.

Pidieron sus pedidos y se sentaron en una mesa a esperar a que estubieron listos.

-¿Y Joey se disfrazó de perro? -preguntó sin creerselo Tessa.

-Sí, y si no hubiesemos ganado, aún seguiria así -rió Yugi acompañado de Atem.

Tessa rio al imaginarse a Joey vestido de perro y animando a Yugi. Se había perdido muchas cosas al no estar con ellos.

-Me perdí muchas cosas -dijo Tessa triste.

Yugi bajó la mirada. Atem se sentia incómodo. Estaba claro que Tessa era una persona muy importante en la vida de sus amigos. Atem observó a Tessa. Su pelo tapaba su rostro, ahora cabizbajo. Su rostro, Atem tenía que admitirlo, era muy bello. Tenía un rostro suave pero a la vez orgulloso. Era de la estatura de Yugi, por lo que Atem le sacaba media cabeza. Tenía un bonito cuerpo. Atem paró esos pensamientos, ¿en que estaba pensando?. Se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso cuando la comida llegó a la mesa. Tessa levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver su pizza. Vaya, si que se alegró rápido, pensó Atem.  
Empezaron a comer mientras charlaban de todo un poco cuando se les unieron Joey y Tristan.

-¿Oye, porque no nos esperaron?  
-Sí, nos morimos de hambre y vosotros aquí, poniendoos gordos

Y miles de quejas más que Tessa paró poniendo un trozo de pizza en la boca de cada uno. Atem y Yugi les agradeció internamente. Al terminar de comer decidieron ir a casa de Tessa, ya que estaba sola.

Andaban por las calles de Domino cuando se encontraron con Kaiba, que iba acompañado de Mokuba y con su maletin.

Tessa paró de golpe. Ahí, delante de sus ojos, estaba Seto Kaiba.  
No había cambiado nada. El mismo pelo castaño, los mismos ojos azules fríos, y la misma pose de socarrón.

-Seto -susurró Tessa mirándolo a los ojos.

Tessa sintió muchas cosas en ese momento. Tenía ganas de salir de ahí, pero también tenía ganas de chillar a ese milloneti. Seto kaiba había sido su novio durante casi 6 meses. Hace tres años, cuando Tessa se mudó, mantenieron la relación a distancia. Pero al de una semana, donde Tessa fue la peor semana de su vida, Kaiba decidió cortar la relación por ''asuntos de trabajo''. Tessa lo pasó muy mal las primeras semanas. Fue la primera vez que se enamoró y cuando Kaiba cortó con ella pensó que su mundo se acababa. Pero eso cambió cuando conoció a Harry. Sí, le costó olvidarse del chico de ojos azules, pero gracias al chico de ojos verdes lo consiguió.

Y ahora lo tiene en frente. Con los ojos abiertos y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Theresa? -preguntó Kaiba observandola mejor.

Se quedaron así, mirandose el uno al otro. Sus amigos no sabian que hacer, menos Atem que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa milloneti, te aburristes de tu empresa? -preguntó Joey para calmar el ambiente.

Kaiba apartó la mirada de Tessa para mirar a Joey.

-Cállate duelista de primera -escupió Kaiba- No es asunto tuyo a donde voy. Vamos Mokuba

Y dicho esto continuo con su camino. Yugi miró a Tessa. Esta seguía con la mirada en frente, donde hace segundos había estado Kaiba.

-¿Tessa? -era Yugi, que posaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Tessa viró a mirarlo y le sonrió, pero Yugi se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa falsa.

-Chico, ¿os importa si dejamos esto por hoy?. Estoy cansada. Nos vemos mañana -y se alejó de ellos despidiendose con la mano.

-No está bien -acusó Yugi mirando por donde se había ido su amiga.

Yugi suspiró, sentia pena por su amiga. Lo que tubo con Kaiba fué algo muy grande. Jamás había visto a Kaiba enamorado. Y desde que Tessa no está, su caracter empeoró.

-¿Que acaba de pasar? -ese era Atem. No sabia lo que acababa de pasar, ni porque Tessa se había ido así de repente al ver a Kaiba

-Atem, Tessa y Kaiba fueron novios hace mucho.

Atem lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí, como lo oyes. El caso es que ya llevaban casi 6 meses cuando Tessa se marchó y cortaron. A Tessa le costó mucho superarlo, y a Kaiba también, aunque nunca lo admita.

Atem pareció comprender todo. Pero no se imaginaba un Kaiba enamorado. Definitibamente esa chica era increible, pensó Atem.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a casa? -preguntó Joey.

Los demás asintieron y fueron a casa de los hermanos Muto.

Tessa caminaba hacia su casa. 'Mierda' pensó. ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa manera?. Había quedado como una auténtica idiota. Ella ya no la había superado, ¿verdad?. Sí, lo había superado, gracias a Harry.  
Harry, hacia mucho que no hablaba con el. Sacó el móvil mientras cruzaba el parque que pasaba por su casa y le envio un mensaje. Se dio cuenta de que no había dejado su móvil a Goten. Bah, no importa.

''¿En 15 minutos Skype?''  
''Ahí estaré''

Tessa apresuró su paso para llegar antes a casa. Cuando llegó sus padres aún no habían llegado.

-¿Goten?

Recivió una respuesta de su hermano desde la sala. Estaba jugando con un amigo a la consola.

-Hola enano -saludó Tessa

-Hola grandullona -contestó este- ¿Tessa te acuerdas de Roberto?

Goten señaló a un niño rubito de la altura de su hermano.

-¡Claro! -Tessa abrazó al pequeño- Vaya, como has crecido Roberto.

-Tu también Tessa -sonrió el pequeño.

-Estaré en mi cuarto, si necesitais algo chillar.

Tessa subió a su habitación y se cambió para estar más comoda. Se pusó unos pantalones de chandal negro corto y una camiseta de coca-cola roja que dejaba ver su vientre. Se hizo un moño mal echo, con mechones que se le escapaban por el rostro y se sentó en la cama con el portátil. Encendió el Skype y vio a Harry conectado. Le dio a viodeollamada y al de 10 segundos el rostro de Harry apareció en la pantalla del ordenador.

-Hey

-Hey -saludó Tessa igualmente.

-No pareces muy contesta -habló Harry. Vaya, si que era rápido.

-¿De verdad?. Pero si estoy super feliz -Tessa ironizó una sonrisa.

-Déjalo ya chica de ojos rojos -rio Harry- A ver, ¿que pasa?. ¿Ya me echas de menos?

Tessa rio. Por eso se enamoró de el y por eso no quisó perder su amistad. Aunque hayan cortado, siguen siendo muy buenos amigos.

-Demasiado diria yo

-Pues ya sabes donde estoy -contestó el poniendo carita de ángel.

-No lo sé. ¿Donde estas? -preguntó Tessa bromeando.

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato. Goten y Roberto subieron también y se quedaron hablando con ellos hasta que Harry tuvo que irse.

-Bueno, Roberto, ya es tarde -dijo Tessa mirando a su reloj- ¿Te acompañamos a casa?

Roberto se encojió de hombros pero Tessa no le iba a dejar ir solo por la calle a estas horas. Tessa cojió su móvil y las llaves y salieron de casa.  
Tessa y Goten acompañaron a Roberto hasta su casa y después regresaron a la suya otra vez.

Cuando llegaron sus padres ya estaban allí.

-¿Donde estabais? -preguntó su madre cuando entraron a la cocin.

-Fuimos a dejar a un amigo de Goten en su casa -explicó Tessa cojiendo un vaso para beber agua.

Su madre asintió y empezó a preparar la cena.

Tessa subió a la habitación tras avisar a su madre de que ella no queria cenar. Encontró a su hermano mayor de 18 años tumbado en su cama, boca abajo, con los brazos cayendole de la cama.

Tessa se acercó hasta el y se sentó en su espalda.

-Tessa, quitate de encima -gruñó Gohan- Me estas aplastando

-¿Me estas llamando gorda?

-No es..

-No estoy gorda

Gohan bufó y se dio la vuelta haciendo que Tessa cayese en su cama.

-¿Has entrado en el equipo? -preguntó Tessa rascándose ahí donde se había golpeado.

-Me lo diran la semana que viene -contestó Gohan mirando a Tessa.

Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos debido al cansancio.

-Ve a dormir -obligó Tessa levantandosé de la cama- Estas cansado y mañana seguramente nos tocará un día de visitas. -Tessa suspiró pensando en que mañana todos los viejos amigos vendrian aquí.

-Tienes razón -dijo Gohan metiendose en la cama- Buenas noches Tess.

-Buenas noches

Tessa se metió en el baño, se lavó la cara y los dientes y se peinó el pelo.

Salió y ella también se metió en su cama.


End file.
